


This will be interesting

by RoyalKiwi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Manhunt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like lmanburg, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, i have no clue where im going with this, im making it up as i go, terrible pacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalKiwi/pseuds/RoyalKiwi
Summary: After stumbling across a nether portal, manhunt dream is somehow transported to the Dream SMP. Chaos ensues.i have zero clue what im doing with this so uh, yeah :]
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	1. New player

**Author's Note:**

> i mainly wrote this as practice, but i decided to post it anyways  
> I'll try to update it somewhat frequently

Dream ducked and weaved through the trees, barely able to see through the rain. He could hear the hunters behind him, their footsteps heavy and close- too close. Lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a deafening boom. Startled, Dream slipped and fell, tumbling downhill until he hit a tree. He groaned, sitting up. Before he could stand up, Dream felt a cold blade press against his throat. Fuck. 

"Guess its game over for you, isn't it Dream?" The hunter sneered. 

"Y'know, you would look more intimidating without those stupid goggles." Dream stated, attempting to buy time. 

"Wh- They aren't stupid!" The hunter spluttered. Dream shrugged.

"Before you kill me, can you at least give me your name?" The hunter growled, digging the sword deeper into Dream's skin. Dream winced, feeling something warm trickle down his neck. 

"Why should I do that?"

"Well, in case I happen to escape, I can ask you out later." The hunter faltered, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"W-what?"

"You heard me," 

"....It’s George." The hunter mumbled. 

"Well it's nice to meet you George, now i hate to leave, but I'd rather not stick around for your companions to arrive, so bye!" Dream said, grabbing an ender pearl and teleporting away. 

"NO!" George screamed, running after him. Dream laughed, disappearing into the jungle once again.

Soon the sun sank below the horizon, and Dream was forced to take shelter in an old jungle temple. He explored it's empty hallways, making sure to avoid the traps. Looting a chest, Dream heard the soft vwoop of a nether portal. Curious, he followed the sound, stumbling upon a large room. Like he had suspected, a nether portal sat in the middle of the room, already lit. Dream grinned, this was perfect. He looked around the room, stepping in cautiously. He doubted that this was the hunters doing, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Making sure his inventory was sorted, Dream stepped through. 

\---

Tommy rolled out of bed, slipping on his safety gear before heading to the hotel. Sam Nook stood outside as usual, greeting Tommy when he approached.

"Hello Tommyinnit! My only task for you today is to accompany Sam to spawn to greet the new player." Tommy rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. 

"There's a new player?" Sam Nook nodded.

"Sam will meet you at the community house. Have fun Tommyinnit!" 

Tommy flew through the air, trident in hand. It had started raining shortly after Sam Nook had sent him off, so Tommy took the chance to fly there. He whooped as the trident flung him forward again, landing right outside the community house. Sam stood inside, typing away at his communicator. 

"Hello Sam!" Tommy greeted, strolling over to him. 

"Hello Tommy, you ready to go?" Tommy nodded, following Sam as they headed to spawn.

"So who's the new guy?" Sam shrugged.

"I was busy when the message popped up, so I didn't get to see. I only know because Bad asked me to come." 

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"I figured you could use a break from Nook's tasks, plus we haven't hung out in a while." Sam smiled, and Tommy rolled his eyes in response.

The rain had cleared by the time Sam and Tommy got to spawn, allowing the sun to peek out behind the clouds. They were met by BadBoyHalo, who was wringing his hands nervously.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Sam! I-" He paused when he spotted Tommy. "...What is Tommy doing here?" 

"I just wanted to spend some time with him, why are you asking?" Sam tightened his grip on his trident, and Tommy shuffled closer to him. 

"Well um- I think… Dream might've uh- _escaped_." Tommy stumbled backward, fear gripping at his chest. 

"You're joking, r-right?" He stuttered.

"Well- he _looks_ like Dream, but he acts different and-" Sam held up a hand, stopping Bad's rambling. He quickly typed something in his communicator before turning to Tommy.

"Tommy, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Tommy nodded. "Sam Nook is coming to take you back to the hotel, I need you to go with him, do you understand?"

"But- but what if Dream-"

"I'll be okay, but you need to leave. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"...Okay." 

\---

Sam Nook came shortly after, escorting Tommy away. Sam turned back to Bad, trying to push down his anxiety. Tommy was going to be okay. 

"Alright, give me a rundown on the situation." 

"I don't know if he's awake yet, but when I found him he was unconscious. I'm not sure if it's Dream, he looks… different." 

"Is it just you, or did you call anyone else?"

"Sapnap's here as well, he's keeping a watch on Dream." Bad's communicator buzzed on cue, and he hastily pulled it out.

"He's awake." Sam and Bad climbed over the crumbling walls, hiding in a small nook. Sapnap crouched in the corner, pointing through a small hole to a figure walking around. From what Sam could see, the person was human, and wore a green hoodie, and jeans to match. He also had enchanted iron boots and was collecting wood with an iron axe. A mask covered most of his face with a sloppy smiley face drawn on.

"How did he get those things?" Sam whispered, turning away from the window. Sapnap shrugged. 

"He had 'em when we found him. I think he spawned like that." Sam glanced outside again. What was going on?

"What should we do?" Bad asked.

"Let me go talk to him, you two stay here and intervene if things go badly," Sam instructed, standing up. Sapnap and Bad nodded watching Sam as he approached the player.

"Hello there, I'm Sam!" Sam waved. 

"You better not be another hunter," The player scowled, looking up from whatever he was crafting. Sam faltered, caught off guard by how similar the player sounded to Dream.

"Uh… no- What's your name?" 

"It's Dream, nice to meet you." Sam froze. "You good?" Dream cocked his head to the side, picking up his crafting table.

"How did you get out?" Sam growled, equipping his axe. Dream backed away, holding his hands up.

"Don't move, Dream. You're surrounded." Sapanap stepped out behind Dream, pointing a loaded crossbow at him. Bad stepped out as well, standing to Dream's left with a sword in hand. 

"Oh wow, you've gotten taller." Dream remarked, glancing at Bad.

"I've...always been this tall?" 

"Yeah okay- I think I would've noticed if you were 9 feet tall before." Sapnap and Bad traded confused looks. 

"Answer my question, Dream. How did you get out of the prison." Sam pressed his axe against Dream's throat.

"What prison?" 

"Don't play dumb with me Dream. Answer me now, or I'll kill you."

"You are much more intimidating than that George guy, I'll tell you that. Also- I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam pressed his axe further into Dream's skin, growling. 

"Wait- Sam, I don't think he's lying," Sam raised an eyebrow, and Sapnap continued. "I know Dream, this isn't how he acts. Also, this guy is human." 

"Let's keep a close eye on him, just in case?" Bad suggested.

"Does this mean I can go… or?" Dream, or whoever this person was, asked. Sam sighed, lowering his axe.

"Okay, something is going on, and I'm going to figure out what. Bad, you can go, Sapnap and I will escort him to a more secure place.” Sam instructed. 

\---

Dream trailed behind Sam and Sapnap, ready to bolt at any moment. Months of being hunted taught him to never trust anyone, especially if they greet you with an axe to the throat. Dream ran his thumb across where he was cut gently, wincing when he saw how much blood there was. That was gonna leave a scar. 

"So where are you taking me?" Dream asked, trying to break the silence.

"Eret's castle. You'll be staying there while we figure things out." Sam replied. The trio fell into silence again as Dream struggled to find something to talk about. Nothing came to mind, so he settled on following Sam and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try and post my designs for this au, but no promises


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sapnap learn some things about the new player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most i've written in months, what is happening
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy! I'm currently working on the designs for this au, so I'll be sure to link them when I finish :)  
> oh also, before I forget again, this takes place while tommy is still building the hotel :D

George threw his sword to the ground in frustration, barely paying attention as three people came up behind him.

"Did you seriously lose him?  _ Again _ ?" George huffed and turned to Sapnap.

"It's not my fault! You guys should've been there!" George jabbed his finger at Sapnap's chest.

"Well, maybe you should've just killed him instead of waiting for us!" Sapnap argued back.

"Ok, everyone calm down. He probably didn't get very far, so let's just rest for a bit, alright?" Bad stepped between George and Sapnap, pushing them away from each other. 

"Fine." George huffed, picking his sword up. Sapnap pulled out a crafting table and made himself some bread, shooting Geroge an occasional glare. Bad sat beside Antfrost, nibbling at a carrot.

"Do you think we're ever going to catch him?" Ant asked, laying down on his back. Bad shrugged, finishing off his carrot.

"I hope so." 

___

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, hoping Tommy was alright. He wished he could go check on him, but that would have to wait. Adjusting his mask slightly, Sam stepped into the room Fake-Dream would be temporarily staying in. (Eret had agreed to renting out the room, as long as Sam left her out of the drama.)

Fake-dream looked up from the opposite side of the room as Sam closed the door, his hands in his pockets. Sapnap stood guard next to the door, a netherite axe hanging limply in his hand.

"Alright so, I'll just be asking you a few questions, alright?" Sam said, pulling out a book and quill to take notes. 

"Alright," Fake-Dream replied.

"Do you have another name or any nicknames you go by that we could call you?"

"Why?" Fake-Dream bristled. 

"Answer my question please," Sam replied flatly, already knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"No, tell me why first." Fake-Dream crossed his arms, and Sam began to grow annoyed with his stubbornness. 

"Nobody here will be addressing you by Dream since you are not him, so please give me another name we could use." 

"What the hell do you mean? I'm literally the only person in this entire kingdom who dresses like this! Nobody even sells green dye anymore! How the hell can I be a fake?" Fake-Dream yelled. Sapnap raised his axe, narrowing his eyes. Sam raised a hand, and Sapnap backed off. 

"Where do you think we are?" Sam asked slowly, starting to think there was more to this whole ordeal than he originally thought. 

"Java Kingdom…?" Fake-Dream replied, confusing seeping into his voice. 

"Dude, you're on the Dream SMP," Sapnap said, equally confused. 

"How did you get here?" Sam interjected.

"I came across a nether portal in a jungle temple, I didn't think it would take me to an entirely new country, " Sam raised an eyebrow, this was just getting more and more confusing.

"You're on an entirely different  _ server _ ." Fake-Dream tilted his head before chuckling.

"Okay,  _ sure.  _ Whatever that means." 

"You don't know what a server is?!" Sapnap exclaimed, staring at Fake-Dream with shock. 

"Should I…?" 

"Yes!" Sapnap replied. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Sapnap, calm down. I'll figure it out. For now, can you  _ please _ tell me if you have any other names you go by?" Sam asked, exasperated. Fake-Dream mumbled something in response, too quiet for Sam to understand.

"What?"

"You can call me Clay." Fake-Dream, no,  _ Clay, _ repeated. Sam wrote the name down in his book, closing it.

"I think that's enough for today, we can talk tomorrow." Sam stashed the book in his inventory and turned to Sapnap. "You can go, Eret said he'll make sure Clay stays here." Sapnap nodded, leaving the room. Sam followed after him, equipping his trident and flying over to the hotel. 

___

Tommy paced around, his thoughts racing. There was  _ no way _ Dream could be out, Sam promised to keep him in the prison. But if he did escape, then Tommy was in deep,  _ deep  _ shit. He didn't want to see that stupid green bitch ever again, but if he was free then Tommy had nowhere to hide. Dream can always find him, he proved that when Tommy ran from exile. God, he was so fucked.

"Are you okay, Tommyinnit?" Sam Nook chirped. Tommy stopped in his tracks, realizing that his breaths were quick and choppy. 

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine. Don't need to worry about me, big man." Tommy hated how his voice wavered.

"Sam Nook will not let Dream hurt you, you are safe with me." Sam Nook stated. Tommy inhaled shakily, trying to calm down. Sam Nook wouldn't let him get hurt, he was safe. Dream couldn't hurt him. Tommy shot Sam Nook a small smile.

"Thanks." Sam Nook beamed in response. 

A loud thump followed by heavy footsteps made Tommy jump, and Sam Nook pulled out a sword, ready to fight. However, he relaxed at the sight of Sam running towards them.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Sam called.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where's Dream? What's happening?" Tommy asked, leaning into Sam's touch as he pulled Tommy into a hug. 

"Everything's alright, it was just a player who looked similar. I'm glad you're okay." Sam pulled away, keeping his hands on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy sagged in relief, his previous panic forgotten.

"Thank fucking god." Sam smiled, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"How about we pay Fran a visit, yeah?" Tommy nodded excitedly, grinning. Sam smiled, ruffling the teenager's hair.

"Have fun, Tommyinnit! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sam Nook waved as Sam and Tommy walked off.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Sam whispered. Sam Nook nodded, pulling out dome scaffolding and returning to working on the hotel.

"Can we get something to eat before going? I'm fucking starving." Tommy clasped his hands together, staring up at Sam. 

"Sure, I'm hungry too." Sam chuckled as Tommy whooped in victory.

"Fuck yeah bitch!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a bit shorter, hopefully next chapter is longer :]


	3. Chapter 3

Clay paced around in his room, growing restless. Judging by the clock hanging above his door, it had only been a few hours since Sapnap and Sam had left. Clay normally didn't mind being alone, but he was always outside. He wasn't used to this feeling of being trapped, and one too many times he thought about trying to escape. However, Clay would rather not have even more people on his trail. Sapnap surprisingly didn't kill him on sight, and neither did the other hunter. Something about this place was definitely off, but Clay didn't really care. He's been to plenty of weird places. Clay was drawn from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Uh… come in?" The door opened, and someone stepped in. They wore shades and a golden crown was nestled in their hair, a red robe draped around their shoulders to match. Clay recognized them from earlier, when Sam met them at the entrance of the castle and they had led the trio to Clay's room.

"I brought some food, and you know you can leave this room, right? Just not the castle." Holy  _ shit,  _ this guy's voice was deep. "Anyways, i don't think we've officially met. I'm Eret, any pronouns, you?"

"Oh- I'm Clay, he/him." Clay accepted the stack of steak Eret handed him, trying to mask his surprise. This was probably the most food he's ever seen at once, and Eret handed it to him like it was  _ nothing. _

"Nice to meet you, hope you enjoy your stay!" Eret saluted and left the room, closing the door behind him. Clay looked down at the steak in his hands, his confusion growing. This place was definitely different. Nobody just gave out a stack of steak for  _ free.  _ He shook off the thought and put the steak away in his inventory, and walked over to the door. Eret said Clay could roam the castle, but he hesitated opening the door. He stepped into the hallway, half expecting for Eret to appear out of nowhere and decapitate him with an axe. After a few minutes of silence, Clay finally moved, retracing his steps when he was first led to the room. Soon, he was outside, standing underneath a large arc. Two towers stood on either side, and Clay smiled as he got an idea.

___

Sam shifted the trident in his hands, staring at the door in front of him.  _ Was this a good idea? _ He inhaled deeply and knocked, hoping this was the right choice. There was a soft thud from inside before the door opened.

"Oh, Sam! What are you doing here?" Puffy looked up at Sam, smiling warmly. The sheep hybrid looked ready for the day, despite the fact the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come meet the new player, since you might be able to help with this whole ordeal." Sam gestured at Eret's castle in the distance.

"Bad told me about that. The player was pretending to be Dream, right?" 

"It's a little deeper than that, though I'm not sure how." Puffy hummed, tapping her chin in thought.

"Well I don't have anything planned for the day, so I can come meet the guy." Sam stepped aside as Puffy walked outside, shutting her door. 

"Alright, let's get going then," Sam said, and the two started to walk. 

They chatted about random topics, trading stories about their lives. Soon, the two arrived at Eret's castle. Sam glimpsed someone watching from one of the towers, but continued on. Almost immediately after, there was a loud thud behind them, followed by Puffy whipping around with her sword drawn. Sam turned around as well, already knowing who it was.

"Uh, hello- Can you put the sword away?" Clay raised his hands, and Puffy immediately sheathed her sword.

"Sorry! You just scared me." She apologized. “Did… you jump from the tower?”

"Maybe.” Clay shrugged. “So what's your name?" 

"I'm Puffy, you're the new player right?"

"Yep." Clay responded. "The name's Clay." 

"Nice to meet you!" Puffy smiled, and Clay grinned in reply. 

"Well, now that introductions are finished, how about we head back to the room? You still have some questions to answer." Sam stated, hoping he didn't come off too stern. 

"Actually…" Clay rocked on his feet, looking at the ground. "Can we do it out here?" Sam hesitated, Clay had a better chance at getting way out here then in the room. It wouldn't be hard to catch him if he did, but Sam didn't really feel like chasing someone down today. Puffy put a hand on Sam's shoulder, pulling Sam from his thoughts.

"Let the kid stay outside, it'll be fine." Puffy assured.

"I'm 21 years old-"

"Fine, we can do it out here." Sam sighed, cutting off Clay. Puffy smiled as Clay pumped his fists in victory.

After finding a spot to settle, Sam, Puffy, and Clay sat in a triangle, the shadow of Eret's trees falling over them. 

"So, you got here by a portal, right?" Sam asked, and Clay nodded.

"Was there anything off about it, besides being in a jungle temple?" 

"Not that I remember, but I was focusing on making sure it wasn't a trap." Clay shrugged.

"Was there a particular reason for that?" Puffy askes, leaning forward a bit. 

"I guess the Sapnap guy hasn't told you, but I'm being hunted, for lack of a better word." Puffy's eyebrows shot up, but Sam kept his expression neutral.

"Why are you being hunted?"

"Crimes." Clay answered simply.

"Very descriptive." Puffy deadpanned. 

"I know." Clay grinned. 

"Wait, you said you were surprised Sapnap hadn't told us yet, why would he know?" Sam interrupted.

"He's one of the hunters. So is that demon guy, who for some reason doubled in height." Sam and Puffy glanced at each other.

"I'm calling Sapnap." Sam said, pulling out his communicator. He pulled up Sapnap's contact, hitting "call". 

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Sapnap answered.

"How quickly do you think you could come over to Eret's castle?"

"Uh- Karl quit it! I'm on a call!" Sapnap giggled, and someone laughed in reply. Sam assumed it was Karl. 

"Sorry, Karl's being a bitch." Sam heard Karl shout something in reply, but he couldn't catch it. "Anyways, I can get over there in a few minutes." 

"Okay, try and see if Bad can-"

"QUACKITY DON'T YOU  _ DARE _ TOUCH THAT!" Sapnap cut Sam off, and hung up. Clay wheezed, doubling over with laughter. Puffy cracked a smile and Sam just sighed. 

"Guess he's busy. Hopefully Bad is able to come." Sam said, already dialing Bad.

"Good morning Sam!" He answered.

"Morning Bad, are you busy right now?" 

"Nope, do you need my help with something?"

"Yeah, can you come to Eret's castle?" 

"Sure! I'm on my way!" Bad said before hanging up.

"So who's Karl and Quackity?" Clay asked, recovered from his laughing fit.

"Sapnap' fiance's." Puffy answered.

"Oh nice, I didn't think he was in a relationship." Puffy shrugged and the group fell into silence waiting for Bad.

It wasn't a long wait, and within minutes Bad landed nearby, trident in hand.

"So what's going on?"

"I just needed to confirm something for me, Bad, nothing too big."

"Oh, okay!" Bad sat next to Puffy.

"I am never going to get used to your height." Clay mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was still in this form." Bad shrunk, now around Sam's height. Clay's jaw fell open.

"YOU CAN SHRINK?" He shouted. Bad nodded.

"I usually use my smaller form for farming and mining, but I didn't want to scare you so I shrank." 

"This place is so fucking weird." 

"Hey, language." Bad scolded.

"Really?"

"Yes, watch your language." Even though Sam couldn't see his eyes, he knew Clay rolled his eyes.

"If you two are finished, I have something to ask you Bad," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah?" 

"Clay here says you and Sapnap are hunting him, is that true?" 

"No? I've only known him since he's joined the server." Clay scoffed at Bad's reply. 

"Liar."

"What? How am I a liar? I literally met you yesterday!" Bad's tail flicked with irritation.

"You, Sapnap, George, and that cat dude have been hunting me for  _ months _ !" Clay shot back. 

"George?" Bad and Puffy said in unison.

"Yeah, the cute goggles dude. He said his name was George," Clay replied. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. How were George, Bad, and Sapnap all hunting Clay?

"What does the 'cat dude' look like?" Sam asked.

"Uh.. he looked like a siamese cat I think. He had really blue eyes." 

"That's- that's Ant!" Bad exclaimed, turning to Sam. 

"This is very confusing." Puffy remarked. 

"Yes, yes it is. This is going nowhere, so tomorrow I'm coming back and we can try again. Bad, I'll be needing you, Ant, Sapnap, and George. Do you think you can tell them?" Bad nodded. 

"Okay, thank you. Puffy, can we talk?" 

"Am I allowed to go, or..?" Clay interjected.

"You can leave, just stay within the castle's walls." Clay nodded and stood up, leaving Sam and Puffy alone. Bad had already left, probably to wherever he was before.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Puffy asked. 

"I'm just really confused. None of this makes sense, and I'm just worried Dream has something to do with it." Sam sighed.

"We'll figure it out. Everything's gonna be okay, but right now, you need to rest. You look exhausted." Puffy pulled Sam up, and the two headed towards the L'manburg nether portal. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I couldn't stop worrying about this whole thing." Puffy rolled her eyes.

"Just say you're worried about Tommy, it's kinda obvious."

"You know me too well." Sam chuckled.

"Maybe you're just a bad liar. Anyways, go home and get some sleep, I'll make sure Tommy's okay." Puffy said, and the two stopped in front of the portal.

"Yes mom," Sam teased. Puffy gave him a stern face before laughing.

"Bye Sam!" Puffy waved, turning and walking away.

"Bye puffy!" Sam waved back, stepping into the portal and heading home.

___

"Are you sure he went this way?" Sapnap asked, shoving a branch out of his face.

"For the last time, yes. Why do you never believe me?" George huffed.

"Maybe I would if you didn't get us lost constantly." Sapnap shot back, earning a glare from George.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting for two minutes?" Bad asked from behind them. 

"It's getting really annoying." Ant added, stepping over a fallen log.

"The compass is pointing this way Sapnap, we aren't lost!" George continued, ignoring the other two hunters. Bad sighed, why does he put up with those two? 

"Oh would you look at that, Gogy knows where he's going for once!" Sapnap said in mock surprise.

"Woah, is that a temple?" Ant asked before George could reply. Everyone turned and looked where Ant was pointing. They saw an old jungle temple covered in vines and moss through the trees, and started heading over to it.

"The entrance is blocked off with dirt, so someone's definitely been here." Bad said, pulling out a shovel and breaking the dirt.

"I told you I knew where I was going!" George said, and Sapnap stuck out his tongue.

"Do you think he's still here?" Ant asked, peering over Bad's shoulder. 

"The compass says he is." Sapnap answered, climbing up the steps, George following behind. 

"Guess we should go check it out then." Bad turned to face the group before stepping into the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be fun :)
> 
> also im horrible at pacing, if you couldn't tell by now


End file.
